zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TheRadBoy/High School: 50% Complete
Aw sheet crackers it's 11:30AM in the fine county of Cook, in the fine state of Illinois. I'm officially on summer vacation, I had my last finals today and I'm already home! Damn, sophomore year ended real quick. Not really, actually, the last few months took forever. But ya know, it still kind feels like, damn, time's rushing by and stuff. I'm almost a junior! Holy crap, I'm halfway thru with high school. The last day in school was not that great. I got on my bus at like 6:55AM and my friend Sean told me about what happened yesterday afternoon on the bus. We have this old Ruski bus driver in the afternoon, she's a coont like no other. The first major incident with this lady was in September. I wasn't on the bus that day, and she totally messed up the route and drove passed our area to a whole different neighborhood! This guy Jack yelled "ya fuckin drove the wrong way bitch". She made the dean come on the next day and scold us. Then, in October, her demented ass accused this one guy of throwing a bottle cap at her. You can't make this ish up! The next day, she checked IDs for the first time ever. Bus drivers are supposed to do that every day but they never do, so she caught a lot of people off guard. In November, she made a left turn and almost ran over a pedestrian old man. Anyway, in February she decided the new trendy thing to do was run red lights. Jack called the bus company and snitched on her but they don't give a damn. In April, she went the wrong way on a one-way street. Anyways, backed to what happened yesterday afternoon. I wasn't on because I finished my finals an hour earlier and braved the 40-minute walk home. Sean says somebody threw a piece of paper around, and Ruski grandma got triggered. She stopped the bus in the middle of the street and threatened to have the dean come on the next day. She asked everybody for their IDs and most refused to show them to her. She walked back to her seat. Jack walked up to her and asked for her driver's license. She didn't wanna show it, so he said "well then I ain't showin you my ID bitch". As he walked back, she pressed hard on the breaks so he'd fall over. Anyways, as I finished my finals today, and said goodbye to people, I strolled down the parking lot to my bus. Ruski hoe was checking IDs! Of course, this was the one day I didn't have mine, cause I cleaned my backpack out yesterday. I was like "c'mon, after all we been thru and shiiii, you know me ma'am, I'm on here all the time, shiii". But she was not having it! Me and some freshmen guys walked over to the security guard for help. Usually he'd come over with us and be like "let 'em on". But not today, of course he had to be an asshole on the last day of school too smh. He was like "go to the attendance office for a temporary ID, hurry up, the buses leave in 5 minutes". We knew there was no way in hell we'd make it in time. My friend Casey was about to offer me his ID but I knew she'd look closely at it and realized that ain't me. So the freshmen decided to walk home and so did I. It's like 85 degrees today and I was sweatin my balls off. I regret not being able to flip her off, but Casey texted me saying he did it for me. How was finals besides that? Well, I don't really know most of my grades unless my teachers told me personally. We have an online gradebook, and it's down since Monday. Won't be back up till Sunday. Ugh! First off on Wednesday, I had my Chem final. I was dropping real quick in that class! In April, I had like an 86% - a B. Then I failed three tests in a row, and my grade was at an 81% by the time finals rolled around. According to RogerHub (great site, great site), I needed a 69% on the final to keep my grade at a B. I knew that wasn't happening - I was doing way better last semester and got a 67% on the final! I tried to study, but you just can't learn 5 months of chem in 3 days. So I was like, "ah, screw it". It wasn't that bad actually, I might actually not drop to a C! Yay! I'll have to wait a couple days to find out though. Then I had Spanish. I'm fantastic at Spanish. I got a 97% on the listening exam last week. I got a 95% on the Multiple Choice part then. Last but not least, Gym. Unsurprisingly, the gym final was a joke. Dunno what I got, but my grade in the class was 100% so I ain't dropping. We finished in a couple minutes and played basketball. Then yesterday, I had English. Surprisingly very easy, but my grade is stable at a B. After that was Math. I'm pretty sure there's no way I'll go up from my C, even though the final seemed not too bad. I'm just glad I'm done with math, that ish was drivin me crazy. I have lunch 4th period, so I got to leave an hour early - which is why I wasn't on the bus during yesterday's incident. I knew that I wouldn't be having any important finals today, so I already cleaned out my backpack yesterday. All I brought was my iPad for my Sports Marketing final today (if ya didn't remember, we use iPads at my school). I have an 85% - a B. According to RogerHub, I needed a -1% on the final to drop to a C, and an 127% to get an A. So my grade was pretty sorta stable. :P Last but not least, AP World History. We took the AP exam in May, so no knew material was learned since then. We just watched a bunch of movies, and today two episodes of "The Office". AND NOW IT'S SUMMER, WHOO! So what have I learned in my 2 years of high school? Remember all the shit I was tellin y'all in the fall of 2015, when I was nothing but a freshie? For example, how pissed I was that I was in an Accelerated Honors Math Class? Well, turns out, I wasn't in a real high math class. I was just the highest of the average. The lowest level for freshmen is Algebra 1, the middle is Geometry, the highest for nerds is Algebra 2. I was in Accelerated Honors Geometry, so the highest of the average level. Wow. I can't believe we're gonna be juniors. I can't believe the dumbass class of 2018 are gonna be seniors!!! They're all total boneheads, and no pretty girls. The class of 2017 were pretty bad as seniors, total downgrade from last year's class of 2016. But the class of 2018 will be terrible. So, what's my plan's this summer? - Get ripped. Every morning I will run 5 miles. I will lift weights and do 1000 sit-ups a day and stuff. Gotta get myself a girl, so I need an intense work-out routine and a hot bod. - Go to Poland. Yup, we thought we wouldn't be able to do it! The tickets are hella expensive. But we managed to afford a ticket, but my dad won't be able to go. We're leaving on July 3rd and we'll be back August 9th. - Get my license. Yup, I finished Driver Ed with my school in January. I turn 16 on July 19th. I was gonna get my license that day, but since I'll be in Poland, I'll have to wait a couple more weeks. Oh, well. What are y'all's plans? WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SUMMER SEVENTEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Blog posts